Rose Garden
by MaCherieWaltz
Summary: A short story of another girl finding the ring and becoming a candidate to revolutionize the world.


Rose Garden

by; MaCherieWaltz (NephiAlice)

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Fandom: Revolutionary Girl Utena

Genre: Fantasy/Drama

Word Count: 844

**A/N :[I don't expect anyone to understand what this little snippet means unless you're close to my heart. So for now, enjoy a short tale. Until next time~]**

There is a girl, lithe in figure but she stands tall. Her hair, it's cropped short though if only it cascaded passed her shoulders, she could accept that ,in her eyes, she finally had beauty. She lies sleeping within a rose bed that stretches as far as the eyes can see. In her dreams, her nightmares, these roses have bloomed a charred black. Each bud represented her resentment, her disappointments, her failures, her faults-but only in her dreams.

The twisted image we set for ourselves as humans is never the true person behind the mask. This girl may believe in her dreams, her nightmares, that she is the victim; the Giselle fated never to be with the one she truly loves. This bed of roses keeps her safe, tucked away from the world that she fears most-reality. In reality she is just another woman, another face in the crowd, jaded and forgotten. In reality, even if it isn't much better than the world she imagines, she can at least push away the negativity and find the will to stand.

Stand and walk the path she's chosen for herself.

"Hush, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." -Heather Dale

Darkness ensnares her, keeping those dark hues shut as long as they possibly can. These dreams, they shape her beliefs and trick her into staying with them if only for a little while longer. But something stirs within, breaking her from the slumber to catch a glimpse of the red roses, melting into an apologetic white in her return. Their voices, these roses, they sing for her. It's such a sorrowful song but they urge her and urge her to get up to stop the pain. If only she would rise to the occasion. Does the girl need an invitation or is she contented with her life never moving forward on the winding path to No Return?

A single red rose remains to her right, its voice the most lovely and iridescent among the garden. It hasn't bloomed just yet. "Are you as afraid as I am?" This floor bends and twists to the soft smile it had been granted from the lithe girl. How sweet, her sympathy could be extended to such an insignificant being. "I'll tell you a secret, silly girl." Whispers the rose in a soft honey drawl. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she leans down to hear her new companion better. "All I need is water. Water as payment." Brown hues glanced side to side, not finding any possibly source at all. A solution hit her! Water, she had plenty. "Take the water from my tears in sleep. There's enough to keep you alive for 50 lifetimes." Yes, a sad truth, but what more could she offer the late bloomer? "Silly girl, I will take this but promise to bring me water full of joy once your strength returns." Sustained, at least for now, the crimson rose spun open into the most beautiful rose she had ever laid her eyes on. Within the certain lay a ring with a white band and a rose crest in the center. The vines of the flower took hold of her left hand, causing a start in the girl, but the vines meant no harm they simply slipped the ring into place on her ring finger.

"May those who accept their fate be granted happiness. May those who defy it be granted glory." A twin pair of doves flutter to the right hand, slipping between the fingers in a flash of light to come together forming a sword. The handle, ornate and pristine, resembled the wings of the doves that spiraled down in two loops. The blade seemed thin, yet well crafted for a warrior. "I'm not fighter" Said the girl to the flower. "Hush, child. Do you want to pave your own path?" The vines pulled the girl to her feet. Much to her trepidation, it hurt to stand after sleeping for so long. It would take years to regain what she lost. "If you want to go to the outside world use this. Leave this place, but always remember my voice and be guided." Her grip tightened on the blade, poising it to give a test swing. "Let's go. To the outside world."

Those legs that hadn't served her much use in her dreams, they now carried her forward slowly, and painful so.

"A painless lesson is one without meaning" -FMA

As she traveled she would pave a new path, conquer her own hardship, and face misery with her sword all in hopes of bringing back water soaked in happiness rather than tears to the flower. "She will leave this place and never return." The flower hummed to itself. "I've given you wings. Use them well."

Grant me the power, to revolutionize the world.~


End file.
